mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair McKenzie
Alistair McKenzie is a wealthy vampire, born in the 17th century. He is best known for his insatiable appetite for sex, his cruelty and shrewdness in business, and his eccentric, attention-grabbing personality. He is not a person who others seek out unless they have a need for him. Basic Stats Full Name: Alistair Colin Fairborn McKenzie, formerly Earl of Seaforth Aliases and Nicknames: Ally Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Anglo-Saxon Age: Appears in his early 20s Birthdate: 06 June 1688 Blood Type: A Hometown: Ross-shire, Scottland Languages: Gaelic, English, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Greek, Russian and Japanese. Occupation: Currently the owner of a large casino and resort hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'8"/173 cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63kg Body: A petite man, he is slender and lightly toned, but strong. He has a slight masculine build with broad shoulders and small hips, though noticeably his ass has some volume (as does his package). His legs have a pretty shape made for tight pants, and seen naked, Alistair's torso is very flat and firm, with only slight shading for tone. Hair: A pale, smooth blond. He keeps it at a moderate length, around his neck and chin, and has it cut with a stylish slant. It is straight, but it hangs with a slight inward curve. He will often get it cut into similar-shape styles, to stay fashionable. Eyes: Formerly blue, they are now an ochre red, with flecks of ruby to them. He sometimes covers them up with blue contacts or other colors, but usually he wears them freely, allowing people to think that they are contacts. His eyes are a pretty almond shape, with full lashes. Skin: Very pale, borderline ill. He takes in minimal sunlight, though when he is maxed he can resume a more healthy color. He has a very slight greyish tone from how dark his blood is. He has no blemishes besides four small circular bite holes on the side of his neck, down near his collar. Voice: A real queen's voice. A light tenor with a fabulous lisp, and a honey-seductive tone that he's almost always using. In business, or even when he's angry, he's got that sound. He speaks with an air of superiority, the sort of tone that says "Well, you don't'' have to do what I say, but you'll regret it~" '''Clothing:' Alistair is best known for his favorite pair of pants (he has several of the same pair) that are completely leather, and have a corset-laced crotch for a fly. He loves to wear billowy tops with a lot of frills and lace, and he loves anything he can pair with a fine suit and expensive printed fabrics. He loves a plain penguin suit as well, and takes any occasion to put on a top hat. He loves golden and silver chains, and cross-motif jewelry, as well as anything with rubies. His favorite color palette is red, gold, white and black. He has nothing against blue and green as well, as they are his clan colors. He frequently wears heeled boots, anywhere from 2-5 inches in height. He also wears well-tailored gloves frequently, and has a collection of very expensive fashion canes. Additional: Despite his frequent use of gloves, Alistair has nothing to hide. His hands are dainty and small, and always spotlessly clean. His nails are manicured weekly. In additon, Alistair's canines are extended and sharpened slightly more than the average human's, but Alistair rarely has his mouth open wide enough long enough to cause a stir. Personality Alistair is a messy wash of personality disorders. He is narcissistic, caring the most for himself above all others. He frequently neglects the feelings of others, intentionally lying to himself about them in order to pretend he is more loved. He craves attention and praise, and he is motivated at the same time by both need for long-term affection, and a serious mistrust of everyone around him. Alistair as a child was mostly kept to himself, or ordered about by guardians. Alistair takes great pride in being the word of authority, but is also excellent at bowing his head where it will get him ahead. Alistair is a very smart man, and a strategist. He doesn't act without thinking, though in manners of the groin he often seems more impulsive or less considerate. Still, because of his intelligence, he can fake almost anything, including sincerity and seduction. Some would call him the perfect ally to have, until they realized that Alistair only worked for his own benefit. In terms of honesty, Alistair has none of it. He has, in his own way, created a false persona over who he really is. In his youth, Alistair was quiet, and harbored a lot of anger. His temper still flares up sometimes, though Alistair does his best to keep this unsightly side of him under lock and key. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Chess/logic games, BDSM, toying with people, learning, gossip, Fend shui, astrology and similar popular hoaxes, Victorian-style ball dances. Color: Gold, red, black Food and Drink: Blood, Filet Mignon, Red wine (well aged). Fragrance: Anything lightly citrus or lavender and other herbal scents. Cigarette: Djarum Black Music: Classical, various dramatic orchestral scores. Wagner and Ravel are some of his favorites. Clothing: Tight black leather pants with a corset-style fly. Anything that matches. Underwear: What underwear? Animal: Fox, tiger, hawk, trematodes Season: Winter Place: Jolly old England Book: dystopian fiction. Movie: thrillers and mysteries. Subject: Psycology Sport: Swimming, Tennis Lucky Number: 1 Sexual: Completely flexible. Though Alistair's most significant love interests have been male, he has no sexual ''preference for whom he sleeps with. Male, female, older, younger, smaller or larger, Alistair will top or bottom accordingly. '''Other Likes:' beautiful people, legalized prostitution, those swords that skewer the fruit in a mixed drink, having someone close to him around, slave labor. Dislikes: Those who pose a threat to his dominance/influence, playing his instruments (piano, violin), monkey-like children. Fears: Eternal loneliness, failure, no legacy. Disgusts: Watersports/scat and similar nonsexual bodily discharges. Touching people with his bare hands before he gets to know them (slightly). Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INFJ though he presents himself as Extroverted. IQ: 145 Wechsler. Exceptional, a genius. Political Views: Votes Republican, as a business owner. Religion: "Roman Catholic" Background Alistair was born in the 17th century to a noble house of Scotland. His land had recently developed into a bustling trade port, and portions of land which had formerly held peasant farmers became more urbanized to house seagoing merchants to the continent. That brought with it much of the rich culture and bourgeois class, and also a new low of landless, foodless paupers. Discreetly, the drug trade began to gain momentum among the impovershed and the ultra-wealthy, and seeing the opportunity, the McKenzie family made it their business in their massive port. Alistair was born to this family of drug lords. His mother went insane during her pregnancy, from the stress of bearing her first child and the abnormally great pain it brought her body. She began to believe her child was posessed, and was restrained late in the pregnancy to ensure she never caused an abortion. After Alistair was born, she had succumb to severe post partum depression, and after an attempt on his life, she was disposed of quietly. Alistair was raised mostly by his nanny, who treated him very well through his childhood. Alistair was always quiet, and a book-worm in these days. Her kindness needed to offset the trauma of his infancy, and the ongoing negative input from his father, for whom he was never good enough. His biggest criticism of Alistair was always his physical stature, the way he was much too small and skinny for his age, that he'd always be a waif and never a man. The boy was occasionally challeged by his father in things he had been taught -- fencing, hunting, gentleman's boxing-- and in most he was simply crushed into the dirt. His father particularly liked boxing for the bruises he could leave Alistair with afterward. When Alistair was 11, his father remarried, and dismissed his nanny in place of his stepmother who was eager to raise her new husband's child. She was much more self-absorbed, and quickly fell for Alistair's pretty body that was reaching a physical maturity. Her interactions with him were less than innocent, though for a couple years she didn't do anything terrible. Meanwhile, Alistair was always sent to do his father's town errands as some sort of training for the family he would inherit. Always running in and out of the worst parts of town, Alistair learned quickly that taverns weren't only for the peasantry to forget their troubles. In the tavern that Alistair found best suited his noble palate, he met a fiddler by the name of Frederich. He tiped him with a charmed thanks after his nightly performance, and they began to talk. What began as a financial interest in the young nobleman developed into a more intimate friendship. Alistair would dawdle on his runs into town, Frederich would take time away from his bar to come see him. Alistair was impressed by the commoner's intellect, and they could spend hours just talking to one another. Inevitably, Alistair's stepmother found out what Alistair was wasting his time on. In order to keep the secret and carry on, Alistair had to please his stepmother however she liked. She asked for sex, stealing his virgin experiences. It became mutual blackmail, something neither of them could stop even if they wanted to. This carried on for a few more years, until Alistair was finally a man (though he never reached his father's size) until the day that his stepmother became pregnant, and it was impossible to tell whether father or son had done the job. In the tension leading up to the birth, Alistair made plans to run away with Frederich and abandon his family. A week before they'd planned to leave, he went missing. Not a sound was heard from Frederich for a month, when he quietly reappeared after sunset at the tavern one day. He'd gotten what many considered a disease in their society, his skin now paler, and his eyes blood red. His disguised it as best he could from Alistair, but needed to call off their plans for travel. He didn't want to leave an urban place anymore, he didn't think he could survive their run through the woods like they'd originally planned. A month more he delayed Alistair's questions, until a month before the birth. He'd become a vampire. Alistair began to let Frederich feed on him, training him to drink but not kill, to feed himself carefully. They could live together, Alistair still believed, just like this. Suddenly, they could travel away again. As Alistair's stepmother went into labor, Alistair left the house and ran with Frederich, finding refuge in an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of Alistair's land for the burn of the dawn. It was here, bathing with Frederich, that Alistair finally convinced him to give the death bite, to turn Alistair as well so that they could live on into eternity together. The following evening, Frederich was seperated from Alistair by only a few yards. He'd gone out to the shed to find a cord of string, to close up his travelling bag, when he realized that they hadn't made it out here alone. The McKenzies didn't take too well to their heir running off, and, blaming it all on Frederich, they cut off his head to return it to Alistair's father as proof that they'd solved the problem. Alistair killed the hitmen, draining them cold in his new hunger, and returned to his home to do the same thing to his stepmother and new child. His father he killed in a much more human manner, glad to display just how much stronger he finally was by cutting his body into chunks by the limb with nothing but an old display dagger. Alistair abandoned his manor for a long time, originally letting stray dogs in to take care of the corpses he'd left behind. He took the time to loosen his long kept-in rage, and learning the ways of his disease alone. He travelled through Europe, Greece, and much of Asia in the following years, returning at last to his manor to pick up his remaining wealth, reclaim his title, and move to England for the heyday of the Victorian Era. Along the way he picked up a young woman named he named Jasmine, a woman he'd fallen for in China and had turned into a vampire. Within a few years he'd grown tired of her, and she began to serve him only as a maid, so that she could stay by his side when he wanted to discard her. He moved to the New World in 1940, after having his favorite London property firebombed by the Germans. He settled into the boom town of Las Vegas, finding his place among the mafia underground he knew so well, and enjoying exploiting the weath of the many scientists and government officials who had come to work on the atomic bomb. He maintains property elsewhere in the world, including his birth home, but now lives exclusively in Vegas. Relationships Lovers *Leyden Nikola: His mock-son, it's hard to call it a father-son relationship when they fuck more often than Alistair sleeps with anyone else. *Variel: A former lover, they were quite serious for a time. They still get together to enjoy each other's company once and a while, but Variel has moved on to other flings. *Ivrahim Sheridan: An occasional fling of Alistair's, he absolutely loves watching this chaste priest struggle with his dark side. Friends *Variel: There isn't a man from Earth that understands Alistair better than this incubus. They have very similar interests, and even if Alistair was a little miffed that he moved on, he still loves spending time with him. They've known each other for centuries. The only person Alistair still associates with that he's known longer is Jasmine. *Leyden Nikola: He's sort of like a mini-Ally, and the boy Alistair spends most of his time with. Enemies *Ivrahim Sheridan: Alistair likes him, but the feeling isn't mutual. *Plenty others. Alistair is by no means a friend to all. Family *Leyden Nikola: The closest thing Alistair has to family. *Jasmine: Alistair's maid. She's so familiar she might as well be family. *Aldercy McKenzie: Father. Deceased. Alistair murdered him shortly after his vampirism sunk in. *Mother: Deceased. She had severe post partum depression to the point of being hazardous to Alistair, and she was quietly silenced around Alistair's first birthday. He remembers her very little, but he was traumatized by her fear of him. *Nanny: Now deceased. She was Alistair's caretaker for much of his infancy and childhood. She was dismissed when Alistair's father and stepmother married. She is one of Alistair's only fond memories of his childhood. *Fiona McKenzie: Stepmother. Now deceased. She sexually abused Alistair in his adolescence, preferring him to her new husband. Housing Alistair lives primarily in a penthouse suite on the top floor of his Vegas hotel, Versailles. He also owns several other hotel ventures around the world, and is frequently looking to branch out. The only place he's very poorly established is continental Europe, where his main international rival makes his stomping grounds. Properties Alistair owns: *Versailles: Las Vegas, USA *Craze: London, England *The Bastion: Edinburgh, Scotland *The Dublin Inn: Dublin, Ireland *Paradise Bay: Dubai, UAE *流れ星 (Shooting Star): Tokyo, Japan *The Cavalier: Casablanca, Morocco *Aquámarine: Honolulu, USA Additional Info and Trivia *He knows some card tricks and slight-of-hand for introductions to interesting clients in Vegas. *He's a virtuoso of the violin, but he won't play it anymore. *He drinks almost as much wine as blood. *He spends at least 25% of his awake hours having sex. *Man is a slut. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Gallery ally_01.jpg ally_02.jpg ally_03.jpg ally_04.jpg ally_05.jpg ally_06.jpg ally_07.jpg ally_08.jpg ally_09.jpg ally_10.jpg ally_12.jpg ally_13.jpg ally_14.jpg ally_15.jpg ally_16.jpg ally_17.jpg ally_18.jpg ally_19.jpg ally_20.jpg ally_21.jpg ally_22.jpg Kamijo-versailles-6434130-361-470.jpg Category:Loki's Characters Category:Gemini Category:European Category:Flexible Category:Roleplay Category:Anathema Category:NaNoWriMo Category:Vampire Category:Bisexual